Trust Life a Little Bit
by Dreamingx
Summary: When an unexpected twist of events ends with Katniss trapped on an island. Who does she trust to help her escape it? What does she encounter? A surprise visit. Difficult decisions she must make: 'Are these people really her friends, or would they ditch her for a rescue' 'Would she do the same' Well, there's the obvious decision: She must trust life a little bit. [On hold.]


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of the characters. I only own the ideas in this FanFiction.(:_

**Trust Life a Little Bit.  
Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Summary: **_When an unexpected twist of events ends with Katniss trapped on an island. Who does she trust to help her escape it? An unexpected visit. Decisions she must make: Are these people really her friends, or would they ditch her for a rescue? Would she do the same? Well, there's the obvious decision: She must trust life a little bit._

* * *

Once upon a time, I was a girl at home. Maybe not the most friendly girl, but not the most evasive girl at the same time. Maybe I wasn't the most beautiful girl, or the ugliest. But I was a girl at home. I live with my mother and little sister, Primrose, or Prim. That's what most call her. My mother looks exactly like Prim. They both have the same silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Prim's the brighter of the two, since she's younger. But there's another reason her own are brighter.

My father died when I was eleven. It was in a plane accident, and we've never trusted flying anywhere. Not to different states. Definitely not over seas. We just don't trust them. Well, my father's death completely ruined my mother. She'd stayed in bed for the next three years, silently assigning me head of our household. On the fourth year, she'd gotten out of bed and started work again. Prim and I were ecstatic. Our mother was up again! Little did we know that she would drink to get rid of the pain. The alcohol barely helps her either. She only wakes up screaming now, and leaves us for a day of work.

How did I forget this? My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm sixteen-years old. My home is Kentucky, United States. My best friend is Gale Hawthorne.

Gale is more of a reserved kind of boy. He's two years above me — making him eighteen. He has three other siblings — Rory, Vick, and Posy. His mother is another part of the picture. His father had died in the same plane accident as my father. It had been a business trip, so... that explains it.

But of course, after every prologue, comes reality.

* * *

The alarm of the plane goes off, echoing a loud '_WHOOP_' off the walls of the plane. I knew I shouldn't have trusted my mother with this. The one time I do decide to trust her, I end up most likely dying in this plane! Prim completely panics, and I look around a minute. I find two parachutes, but at the same time, trees whizz by the windows, clawing at them, scratching them, busting them open. Prim shrieks and I pull open the plane door quickly. It's difficult, but it opens.

I hand my mother and Prim the parachutes I'd seen. Prim looks terrified. "What about you?" she asks over the alarm. Do we really have time for this? No. Not at all.

"Just trust me, Prim!" I say, moving her to the door of the plane. My mother jumps out after a quick glance at both Prim and I. Prim is to follow. I search around for another parachute, although I know I won't find one in the time it takes. And I was right.

In the next second, the plane quakes roughly, slamming me back into my seat. Our suitcases blew out of the door a long while ago, and the plane finally comes to a stop.

Silence. Birds. Even more silence.

I should be used to the silence, since I go out to hike a lot. But this is a whole new kind of quiet. A wild, less friendly kind. One that says it will eat you up if you have no idea what you're doing. Then I realize I made the wrong decision sending Prim and my mother out of the plane. How are they going to survive out here? How am I? Well, my father signed me up for summer camp every year, and I'd learned archery. I advanced it on the second year. But how far will that get me?

For now, though, I calm my breathing, slowing my mind. That's when the panic comes, but at the same time, it's the time that sleep grants me.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know this was a reeeeally short chapter, all right? And half of it was the PROLOGUE!): But give it some time.c: Besides, this is only the first chapter. More things to come!(: So review, maybe? *Hopefully*? Telling me what you want to see? Follow and tell me that you trust me to fulfill that?(:**

**Well, I hope you are going to, or have. Until the next chapter!**

**-TheSPARKinMe x!**


End file.
